


Clickers

by Indifferentpillow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Blood, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Tags Are Hard, character injury, clickers, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifferentpillow/pseuds/Indifferentpillow
Summary: Lance is left in the castle alone and just wants to relax. He doesn't get to relax.





	

Lance's pov

 

"Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself Lance?" Asked Coran as he was checking over the last of the systems before leaving with the others.

 

They had recently made a peace treaty with the planet Hroff, and to finalize the treaty the queen of Hroff asked the Paladins and Allura to come to a feast. Coran would always have to stay in the castle so we weren't leaving it defenseless, but this time I'm staying behind and Coran is going. The main reason for that is, planet Hroff's main food source is strawberries. I am deathly allergic to strawberries, and want nothing to do with them. The first time I had one was when I was 10, and I had to stay in the hospital for a week before they let me go. Even then I was still forced to stay in bed and rest for another week.

 

"I'll be fine Coran. You don't need to worry about me. I think it'll be kinda nice to have the castle to myself for a few hours."

 

He stopped and looked up at me with a small smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I have no worries about you being alone, what I worry about is the castle being alone with you."

 

"CORAN! Have a little faith will ya?!"

 

He just chuckled turning back and finishing closing out of the castle system settings.

 

"I must admit, I'm quite looking forward to going to a planets peace treaty feast. It's been many years since I've attended one."

 

"Well you enjoy yourself Coran. You deserve it."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I waved as the others launched out of the castle in one of the transport pods. I turned back around heading back into the castle. I have great planes for these few hours I have to myself.

 

First I was going to change into my most comfortable clothes, which is a big baggy t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts. Next I was going to grab all the extra blankets and sheets that I could find laying around the castle and make the biggest blanket fort ever!!

Then, I'm going to pick out an old Altean movie that Coran showed us last week. He was kind enough to program English subtitles onto all of them before revealing them to us. And finally I'm going to grab the most delicious junk food out of the castle kitchen that I can find, and eat so much that I get a tummy ache.

 

Before starting my blanket fort castle, I grabbed the handheld that Pidge programmed for us and raced to the control room. Sliding through the halls in my socks, I reached the control room in record time, 'maybe I should consider reporting to the control room like this every morning... Anyway!' I plugged the handheld into the castle and pressed play. Music instantly started coming through the castle speakers, though not loudly. The music was soft and calming, reminding me of when my momma would sing in the kitchen while cooking. I smiled at the memory before running through the halls again, collecting all the blankets and sheets along the way.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I had just finished dragging the dining room chairs into the common room, now I need to hunt down some string or rubber bands. I decided to start my hunt in the storage room, there's got to be at least some string in there.

 

The first box I opened had a bunch of spare parts in it, so I shoved it to the side for hunk and Pidge for later. No doubt they would be grateful to rummage through parts.

'Nerds.'

The next box had a bunch of log books and maybe journals? I don't know. Maybe Coran and Allura will be interested in it. Finally three boxes later I found one that contained what looks like camping supplies? I don't know, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I finally found some string!!

'Woo me!!'

 

I started running back to the common room, 

'I seriously love running around in my socks!!'

When all of the sudden the music started glitching. That's strange.

'Pidge would never program something that has glitches...'

I decided I would stop by the control room real quick to check the handheld. The plug probably just got loose.

'Yeah, that it, just a loose plug.'

 

So I made my way back to the control room. not really paying attention to where I was going, just thinking about how I was going to make my blanket fort. I definitely want to make it super big, big enough for the whole team to fit in. I'm not sure the whole team will want to sleep in the fort, but I know for sure that Hunk and Pidge will want to. we would do this back in the Garrison when we got home sick.

 

as I got closer to the control room I heard a weird clicking like noise. at first I thought it was the mice, but mice don't click. The door to the control room slid open and the first thing through my head was,

'those are definitely not mice!!'

I slammed my hand on the door control just as one of the creatures turned their heads at me and let out an awful screeching noise. Moments later I heard a slam against the door and a large dent was made. I took another step back and the other creatures in the room let out loud screeches similar to the first one. suddenly there were countless bodies slamming against the door, the door denting and straining more with each hit. I turned on my heel and ran. Oh crap oh crap, okay, I need to get my bayard, and I need to contact the others. just as I reached the end of the hallway the door to the control room burst out and slammed into the wall opposite it. Just before I turned the corner I looked back to see a large mass of those creatures rushing toward me. I ran faster closing all the doors behind me as I went, okay almost there, just get to the gear room. I rounded the corner and ran down the last hallway. I ran in and grabbed my bayard, I barely had enough time to activate it before the creatures burst through the door.

'damn I wish there were more doors to close on the way here.'

I started shooting at the fast approaching creatures while finally getting a good look at what they looked like. the creatures were about the as tall as my knees, their bodies were hairless yet covered in a layer of slime. the skin was a pale gray mixed in with soft greens and blues. Their heads were long and slightly curved, and with a closer look I noticed they don't have any eyes.

 

I continued to shoot at them, but after the first one went down they started to dodge my shots. they quickly scattered, and then ran back out the room. seconds after they left the room I heard them running through the ventilation system. I could hear the creatures surrounding me in the walls so I ran towards the door, and just as i was exiting the doorway all the creatures burst through the walls. I ran back through the halls going back to the control room to contact the others. The creatures, 

'okay I really need to name these things! how about... clickers! yeah cuz they always click. maybe that's how they hear, and communicate with each other.'

The clickers were right behind me as I was running through the halls. the second I got to the control room I activated the shield. 

'thank you Coran for showing me the castle basics!'

I extended the shield out as far as I could, unfortunately it was only meant to range around the operating system so I only got an extra few feet. When I finally got a look at the control systems I realized there was no way I was going to be able to contact the others. It looks like the clickers were trying to eat the controls, everything was torn into, and sparking form torn wires.

 

I had no time to panic about my situation before the clickers were throwing themselves at the shield barrier. The shield would hold, but not for long with the force they were throwing themselves with, the system started blaring warnings that the shield was going to collapse soon. I scrambled to the controls, that were luckily undamaged enough for me to use, and programmed the shield system to electrocute anything it touches right before shutting down. The system started counting down from five before it was going to collapse. I got ready to run, I didn't know where I was running to, but I knew I needed to get away, and fast. luckily for me it looks like a large majority of the clickers will have hit the wall before it shuts down. As soon as the barrier came down I ran for the exit, running faster and harder then I ever had before in my life, the clickers that were still conscious were angry, and running at me screeching with what I can only describe as a death call. I found myself running for the lions hangers, and once I realized it, I was pushing myself harder and making my turns tighter. I had almost reached my lion when one of the clicker caught up to me, latching itself onto my calf, sinking its sharp teeth deep into the flesh, and ripping hard. I yelled out as I crashed down to the ground, and the other clickers surrounding me and hunching down like predators about to take down the pry.

 

"Blue! Please! Help me!"

 

with that blue hunched down in a defensive and threatening stance. Her roar was loud and sounded extremely angry. most of the clickers backed away from me, but the one that was still latched onto my leg tightened its grip, letting out a threatening growl. I pulled out my bayard and shot the creature in the head, but instead of dieing it just tightened its grip more. okay so the heads are armored. that's good to know. I reangled my shot to aim for its side, where it looks like the flesh is the softest.

this time when I shot the clicker died and released its hold on my, now profusely bleeding, leg. I limped my way closer to blue and had her activate her barrier shield once I was close enough. I climbed inside her cockpit, going straight to the first aid kit. My leg was bleeding so badly that I left a trail of blood leading into blue, and could no longer see the wound. I pulled out a clean towel and drenched it in the space version of rubbing alcohol, letting out a pained cry followed by a whimper as I brushed the disinfectant against by wound. Once I got my leg all cleaned I grabbed some cotton pads and gauze quickly wrapping my leg, wrapping it tight enough to help with the bleeding that hadn't completely stopped yet.

 

getting up and climbing to the front of blues cockpit, I had to grit my teeth, and dig my nails into my palms to help with the pain in my leg. I tried using the radio to contact the others, but according to blue, the clickers had destroyed the long range communicating system. In other words, unless I can find another way to contact the others I'll have to deal with the clickers all on my own. 

'Man this is not how I wanted to spend my few precious hours alone.'

I checked the time to see that, I still have to wait at least another four hours, at most, maybe seven, before the other come back. With how this first hour has gone I don't have much faith that I would be able to survive another four. An idea came to my mind moments later, and based on blues reaction she didn't like it either.

 

"Blue I know you don't like it, but can you do it?"

 

She hummed a yes, but also stated her disapproval to the idea. My idea, was to have blue fly down to the planet to get the other. once they see her they'll know something is wrong and blue can fly them back. I went through the plan with her before I prepared myself to climb back down the ramp leading out of blue, run to the control console, open the bay doors then, run like hell. I grabbed my bayard off the floor, grabbed a few more rolls of gauze, that just barely fit in my pajama pockets, and went to ramp that lead out of blue.

 

when she opened her mouth I could see that the number of clickers in the group had grown, and were waiting for me to come back out. I slowly walked down the ramp, and went to the edge of the shield barrier, I stretched out my leg very gently getting it prepared to run again. Then counting down form three, the world seemed to slow down as I calmed my breathing while blue sent me calming and encouraging thoughts. When I reached one, the world sped back up and I was moving, shooting at the clickers and running to the control console.

 

"Go blue! Go now!!"

 

I slammed my hand down on the control console, then turning and shooting at all the clickers that were rushing at me. Blue got out safely, assuring me that she would be back with the other paladins soon, and then she was gone.

 

Aiming for the soft spot on the clickers sides proved to be more difficult than I thought it would have been. They realize that it's their week spot and do don't leave it open for very long, and I was only able to take down a few of the clickers before I was forced to run again. I ran down the hall again, not having a destination in mind, and closing as many doors as I could along the way. unfortunately there weren't many doors to close and and the doors didn't stop the clickers for long, only saving me an extra few seconds. My leg was screaming at me, and continually getting worse with every minute I spend sunning on it, the bleeding had started again and was staining through the gauze.

 

The clickers were getting closer now and I needed to make a plan to get away from them or else get ripped to shreds. I do not plan on dyeing by being eaten alive, no thank you! taking an abrupt right, I headed for the castles system room. Maybe if I turn off the gravity in the castle the clickers wont be able to move around easily. However before I got there one of the clickers caught to me and slammed into my body. I flew to the side rolling to avoid a clicker to the face, and attempted to stand when a clicker bit into my bicep, and another racked its claws down my back. I gripped tightly to my bayard and shoved it deep into the side of the clicker on my arm, firing I killed the clicker blowing half of its body across the room. At the Promise of fresh meat and an easy meal, most of the clickers ran to the carcass of the dead clicker. The remaining clickers had momentarily backed up, and I wasted no time firing at them. I took down the four that hadn't been distracted by food, and while the others were distracted I ran for the systems room.

 

When I reached the systems room I closed the door and then went to the computer to reinforce it. Now that I have a few seconds I was able to examine my arm and wrap it in gauze. Good fucking thing I brought the extra.The pain, now that the adrenaline has gone down is starting to become unbearable. looking at my leg again, I can see that the blood has completely soaked through and was steadily streaming down my leg. Letting out a string of curses, I finished wrapping my arm then went to wrapping my leg again. 

'I don't think I'm going to be able to keep this up much longer.'

 

Once I finished wrapping my leg I tied to get a look at my back but I wasn't able to, hoping it wasn't too bad I made my way to the control console I pulled up blues position, to see that she had just arrived at the planet and would, hopefully, be heading back soon. In thinking that I realized I would have to make my way back to blues hanger so I could explain to the others whats going on. ugh. I pulled up the castles security system and searched all the different screens for the clickers.  
I found them a few hallways away from were I had left them, the dead clickers have been completely eaten by the others, the only thing left of them is the bones. A shiver went up my spine thinking about how that could have been me under different circumstances.

looking back up at the screen I realized the twelve or so remaining clickers were slowly making their way to the systems room, following my blood trail. I quickly limp to the other side of the control panel and disengaged the artificial gravity in all the rooms through the castle. I gripped onto the control panel to avoid floating away while making my way back to the video screens. Well shit. Apparently these fuckers aren't affected by gravity one way or another. I briefly considered leaving the gravity off anyway so i didn't have to put pressure on my leg, but quickly dismissed the idea. The clickers look just as fast without gravity as they do with it, and there is no way I can just float away from them. Damn I wish I could. well I cant stay here, and I definitely cant go back through the door I came through... I look up seeing the ventilation system directly above me,and then, because I am just full of bad ideas today, I decided I would go through the ventilation system.

 

I turned the gravity back on, and then set the castle to turn the gravity in this room off for twenty-five seconds, then turn back on. I checked the clickers position one last time before slamming my hand down and floating up to the ceiling. Unscrewing the cover took longer then I had expected it to so I had to get up and in the vents fast. Just as my fingers reached over the edge of one of the tunnels, I ran out of time and the gravity came back on. I gripped on hard to the edge and spread my legs apart, pushing against the walls to support me. I tried pushing myself up with my legs but my leg had so much blood covering it that my foot was just sliding down. I threw my other arm up to help pull me up, and bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, to avoid screaming. I hauled myself up and took a few moments to just breath, my arm and leg burning with the strain put on them. After allowing myself a few seconds to calm my heart beat, and catch my breath, I started my way through the vents being as quiet, and fast as possible.

 

By the time I got to the hallway that I had last seen the clickers at they were gone and probably almost, if not already in the systems room. hopefully they don't destroy it like they did the control room. I started moving faster after that, once they realize I'm in the vents they will definitely follow. I checked my watch, and blue should be getting back in about five minutes, unless she was delayed, but I don't think she would allow any delays with her attitude toward leaving me here alone. Almost there. just at the end of this last tunnel, then you just have to wait for blue. Suddenly the tunnel started to shake, I lifted up my bayard preparing myself for the clickers that were about to round the corner. I continued to scoot back while shooting the hoard of clickers creating blocks in there path with the bodies of the ones I shot down. Just before I reached the end of the ventilation tunnel I felt blue come back into the castle. I was too preoccupied shooting the clickers that I didn't realize I had scooted right on top of the vent covering, I fell through just as one of the clickers lunged at me, both of us falling the twenty feet from the vents to the floor, and hitting the ground, hard.

 

"Lance!"

"What happened?!"

"What is that?!"

"Are you okay?'

 

Questions flew at me seconds after I hit the ground but I didn't have time to answer any of them before the clicker that had fallen with me was back up and lunging it my throat. I felt its hot breath against my face before I ripped my bayard up and shoved the end of my gun into its side, and firing. The others were by my side in seconds, all asking questions, trying to understand what was going on. The events of what happened suddenly caught up with me and I fell back onto the floor breathing hard, and when I opened my eyes again I saw the remaining clickers climbing across the ceiling creeping along and down the walls. I sat up suddenly, afraid the others wouldn't notice in time.

 

"Look out!!" I shouted as I pointed at the clickers along the walls. As the others turned, the clickers went crazy, they all started screeching and rushing us at once. Just before they reached the group I remembered the week spots.

 

"Aim for their sides! That's were they're weakest!' I shouted, then all hell broke loose. Within five minutes all the remaining clickers were dead, and I could finally relax.

"Ughhh this is not how I wanted this evening to go."

 

the others were by my side in seconds, barreling me with questions again. however with all the danger finally gone, I was starting to notice the pain all through my body again. And damn did it hurt.

 

"Ughhhhhhh guys, I think I need to get to the healing pod first."

 

It was like they were just now realizing all the wounds that I had. They all got extremely quiet and then there were all talking at once again. Then, thank goodness for Shiro, he shushed everyone before gently scooping me up in his arms, making his way through the castle, the others following behind him. When we passed the common room they all stopped, puzzled by all the blankets and chairs piled into the room.

 

"Oh! I was gunna make a blanket fort for us to sleep in, and then I was going to pick out a movie we could all watch together. my face fell a bit looking down at the ground, chuckling a little. "I guess that didn't work out to well did it."

The others didn't say anything as we continued our way through the castle. I started feeling tired and lightheaded so I leaned my head into Shiro's shoulder, finding comfort in the warmth I could feel through his shirt.

"Oh, Allura, you should know that the clickers tore apart the control room."

"Clickers?" she asked, raising her eyebrow confused.

"Well I kinda named them that cuz they made a clicking sound, and I didn't want to keep referring to them as 'the creatures'.

"Ah I see, do not worry Lance, Coran and I will get it all fixed up in no time."

"Lance, W-what happened? Hunk asked, looking kinda pale, then looking at the others more closely I noticed they all looked pale. I then looked down at myself and realized why, feeling myself pale a bit too. My leg was still bleeding, slower now but its still covered with blood from the gauze wrapping down. My arm, much like my leg, was mostly coated in my blood, the sleeve of my shirt completely shredded. My back was practically burning from the pressure Shiro was putting on it by carrying me, and looking over, I see that blood was soaking into Shiro's shirt.

"Lance?" Keith asked me, "you okay? you kinda spaced out on us."

I snapped out of my thoughts, noticing we were almost to the pod room.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking. Ummm I don't really know what happened. I was getting supplies for the blanket fort when the music pod I had set up started glitching, so I went to the control room to check it, and when I opened the door, all the clickers started chasing me."

We reached the pod room and Shiro gently placed me down just outside the pod. as soon as he set me down Keith rushed forward and captured me in a hug quickly followed by the others, each one holding me gently so not to hurt me more then I already am. Shiro and Keith helped me into the pod, each one holding onto one of my arms. Just before the glass came down I heard Hunk rushing to get the sentence out before the pod activated.

"we'll see you soon Lance."

with that the class came down and I slowly lost consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was only a few hours later when I reemerged from the cryo pod, and I was expecting to see the whole team there waiting for me, but when I looked up the only ones here were Hunk and Pidge. Both crushing me in a tight hug the second I was out.

 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Pidge said, though it was muffled by my shirt that she had buried her face into.

"It's okay Pidge, I'm okay. I promise." she squeezed me a little tighter before pulling away completely.

Hunk turned away for a second before turning back and handing me another pair of clothes.

"I know you like to sleep in comfortable clothes so I found the most comfortable that I could." Hunk stated with a big grin on his face that was apparently contagious because I couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful both Hunk and Pidge are.

I quickly changed into the new cloths, noticing that they weren't mine, making me wonder whose they were. Looking at them more closely I realize the dark red sweat pants were Keith's and the shirt was so big it had to be Shiro's.

 

"Where are the others?' I asked as I walked back over to Pidge and Hunk.

"Oh, they had some things they needed to do." said Pidge dismissively.

Honestly it kinda hurt that the others didn't meet me when I came out of the pod, but I followed Pidge and Hunk through the hallways letting them lead me, not really paying attention to where we were going. I looked up when I noticed Pidge and Hunk had stopped moving, after we entered another room. when I looked up what I saw made my split into a huge grin and tears prick at the corners of my eyes. While I was in the pod the others had finished making my blanket fort, complete with a bunch of junk food and a movie. When the others saw the tears sliding down they all rushed to me enveloping me in a big group hug.

"You guys are the best team and family ever."

we all settled down inside the blanket fort,starting the movie and snuggling up against each other.

 

'This is the exactlyly how I wanted to spend my night.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed this trash! vote and comment let me know what you think!! If you find any mistakes, let me know and I'll try to fix them.


End file.
